(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to a power amplifier, and more particularly, to a switching amplifier that can efficiently and linearly amplify an input signal having first and second polarities for obtaining one or more than one low-distortion output signals.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Amplifiers are electronic devices which are used for increasing the power of a signal, and are generally categorized into various classes. The popular amplifiers include class A, class B and class D amplifiers. Reference is made to the exemplary U.S. Patents that disclose various types of amplifiers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,952,426; 7,816,985; 7,400,191; 7,286,008; 6,922,101; 6,794,932; 6,563,377; 6,356,151; 6,282,747; 5,949,282; 5,805,020; 5,767,740; 5,160,896; 5,115,205; 5,014,016; 4,531,096 and 3,629,616.
In general, class A amplifiers produce a linearly amplified replica of an input signal, but are inefficient in terms of power usage because the amplifying elements are always biased and conducting, even if there is no input.
Class B amplifiers only amplify half of the input wave cycle, thus creating a large amount of distortion, but their efficiency is greatly improved and is much better than class A. A practical circuit using class B elements is the push-pull stage, such as the very simplified complementary pair arrangement. Complementary or quasi-complementary devices are each used for amplifying the opposite halves of the input signal, which is then recombined at the output. This arrangement gives excellent efficiency, but can suffer from the drawback that there is a small mismatch in the cross-over region—at the “joins” between the two halves of the signal, as one output device has to take over supplying power exactly as the other finishes. This is called crossover distortion.
In a class D amplifier an input signal is converted to a sequence of higher voltage output pulses. The averaged-over-time power values of these pulses are directly proportional to the instantaneous amplitude of the input signal. The frequency of the output pulses is typically ten or more times the highest frequency in the input signal to be amplified. The output pulses contain inaccurate spectral components (that is, the pulse frequency and its harmonics) which must be removed by a low-pass passive filter. The resulting filtered signal is then a linearly amplified replica of the input.
The main advantage of a class D amplifier is power efficiency. Because the output pulses have fixed amplitude, the switching elements are switched either completely on or completely off, rather than operated in linear mode.
However, one significant challenge for a driver circuit in class D amplifiers is keeping dead times as short as possible. “Dead time” is the period during a switching transition when both output MOSFETs are driven into Cut-Off Mode and both are “off”. Dead times need to be as short as possible to maintain an accurate low-distortion output signal, but dead times that are too short cause the MOSFET that is switching on to start conducting before the MOSFET that is switching off has stopped conducting. The MOSFETs effectively short the output power supply through themselves, a condition known as “shoot-through”. Driver failures that allow shoot-through result in excessive losses and sometimes catastrophic failure of the MOSFETs.
Therefore, the main disadvantage of a class D amplifier is having the “dead time” problem to cause the distortion of the output signal.
In summary, class A amplifiers produce a linearly amplified replica of an input signal, but are inefficient in terms of power usage. The push-pull class B amplifiers provide excellent efficiency (compared to class A amplifiers), but introduce crossover distortion. Class D amplifiers are most efficient compared to class A and class B amplifiers, but there is one significant problem for MOSFET driver circuits in class D amplifiers: the “dead time” that cause the distortion of the output signal.
Accordingly, in light of current state of the art and the drawbacks to current amplifiers mentioned above. A need exits for a switching amplifier that would continue to be highly efficient, that would efficiently and linearly amplify an input signal for generating low-distortion output signals.